


Oh Shit

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Multi, Other, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave get into a bit of trouble but in the end, they end up making a new friend and managed to get a new dragon for reasons unknown except amongst Terezi, Sollux, and Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings stated are mainly friend pairings plus rider and dragon and then a crew member and dragon.

Quick puffs of breath, white and puffy, left Karkat's nostrils in a frantic breath as he was chased. The large Honneur-d'Or was hot on his tail. He had snuck over to the enemies side, but didn't realize that at the time there was also a dragon looking up at the sky and noticed them, until they heard the low growling and large beating wings. Dave was hunched over Karkat's back, silently pleading to him to hurry up. The Honneur-d'Or wasn't fully grown yet, judging by the fact that it was still going in a hot pursuit after the little Grey Widowmaker. Then again Karkat and Dave had seen a lot of what the French were planning, but besides that fact there was also the matter of size. The bright yellow dragon wasn't up to its full weight and length and the bright red and blue markings seen on a Honneur-d'Or weren't fully formed.

The only difference though between Karkat and it was that the Honneur-d'Or didn't have a crew or captain on its back and whether it actually had one or not the two weren't sure and at the moment didn't care. Dark blood flicked off of Karkat's flank were the dragon had managed to scrape its claws against the flesh.

"Fucking hell... when will this asshole stop?" Karkat panted as he continued to flap his wings desperately onward while ignoring the throbbing pain in his side due to adrenaline.

They had finally come across over onto their side and peaking up, Terezi, the Pêcheur-Rayé, lifted her head up at the smell of blood and quick flapping of wings before growling something over to Eridan and Aradia. Aradia looked up before noticing the bright yellow dragon just as Eridan growled softly before Terezi leapt up into the air and bowled into the Honneur-d'Or and knocking it off of its path on Karkat's tail. The French dragon screeched in annoyance as it flapped around in circles while Terezi did the same, neither being able to hover like a Celestial can. Once Terezi started talking to the dragon in French however it finally stopped its squabbling of annoyance to instead warily eye Terezi but didn't fly back to the French nor attacked her. But even if it was deciding on what to do the choice was chosen for it as the dragon was then surrounded by the other dragons of Karkat's formation and forced to land.

The Honneur-d'Or talked to Terezi with a hissing sort of voice and she merely smiled at him with a light bare of her fangs. "He says his name is Sollux." She announces to the crowd as Karkat landed a little ways away unhappily and grumbling bitterly. Everyone had landed in his clearing and all he wants to do is sleep.

"But what about his crew? His captain?" Dave asked confused, "He didn't have any on him as you all can see quite clearly."

Terezi translated this question over to French and Sollux merely shook his head and replied back to her. Terezi frowned and questioned him further which annoyed Sollux and he replied back with a low growl and hissing undertones. Terezi snapped back at him causing Sollux to flinch before grumbling something to which Terezi nodded her head and looking quite pleased.

"No, he doesn't have a crew, nor captain. Was never assigned any and I managed to convince him to stay. Didn't like the assholes over there anyway." She grins as she states this new bit of information.

"You didn't convince him about jack shit, Terezi. If anything you bullied him into staying." Karkat grumbles as he ruffles his wings out before resting them back against his side.

Sollux looks over at Karkat before growling which got Eridan to rumble a warning at him even though Karkat started bristling with a snarl. Sollux sat back down however when he noticed the other dragons bristling as well and made a remark to Terezi who answered back coldly just as Eridan also replied with a snarl. Sollux shrunk himself down a little at the two larger dragons growling at him before he snorted and relaxed in the clearing, stating something in French to which Terezi shrugged and Eridan shook his head.

"Hey! No! No, no, no! Get him out of my clearing!" Karkat yelled, bristling up as he bounced over and barred his fangs. Dave had to quickly go over to Karkat to try and hold him back.

"You two can share the clearing. It's big enough." Terezi replied with a snort before turning her head back around and faced Sollux before speaking to him and when he replied back to her she growled at him and snarled something until he relented and crouching low to the ground made a different reply which made her stop growling and relax with a nod of her head, happy enough with the answer and flew back over to her clearing. Eventually the dragons and people flew or walked back to their clearing with Eridan last and left Sollux, Karkat, and Dave in the clearing.

Dave merely sighed and shook his head before calling out to one of his ground runners for his dragon medic for Karkat's injuries. Sollux had lifted his head up and looked over at the two before murmuring something in broken English with a mix of French which Dave barely understood.

"Thorry about earlier... But I am fairly hungry..." Sollux's tail twitched and Karkat narrowed his eyes at him as he carefully curled himself around Dave. Dave rolled his eyes before calling to another one of his runners to go and get Sollux something to eat. Once the runner had left Jade soon came into the clearing, her coat stained with dragon blood. She gently patted Karkat's shoulder with a smile. "Heya, Karkat. How's your flank?" He turned his head around to glance at her, briefly stopping his one-sided glaring contest at Sollux as the other dragon ate. He gave her a snort in response before turning his head back around.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Dave who shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head and beckoned the runner who was sent to retrieve her now burdened down with linens and a few wet clothes plus a weird bottle of ointment. She clambered up Karkat and looked the wound over carefully before grabbing a wet cloth and wiped down the side of the now drying blood that had splattered across his flank. She took the ointment and smeared the paste over the wounds and then quickly slapped the linens on just as Karkat yelped in surprise and hurt at the stinging feeling from the ointment.

"Hey! A little warning would've been nice!" Karkat raised his hackles before freezing at the glare from Jade and hunkered back down.

"I would've given you a warning if you weren't glaring daggers at that other dragon." She replied icily which made Karkat shrink further even though she was on him, "I swear, you dragons and your complaining and whining. You're like overgrown toddlers."

Karkat opened his mouth to complain before his jaw snapped shut at Jade's warning glare. She shook her head before going over to Dave. "He'll be fine. It isn't that deep." Dave sighed in relief and thanked Jade before going over to Karkat and asked another runner to get Karkat's meal.

Even as Karkat was eating he warily looked at Sollux who was curled up asleep in the clearing. Dave shook his head before telling Karkat that he'll be back in a bit and went to go give his report about what he had seen over on the French's side. The whole ordeal took a good portion of the day away until it was midnight when Dave finally finished and wandered back over to Karkat's clearing a little warily before freezing in surprise.

Karkat was draped over Sollux as the both of them slept with soft snoring sounds. Dave smiled though in relief as the two weren't hurting each other and wandered back to his room for some much needed sleep.


End file.
